


You're Gonna Miss Me

by seheronelves



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seheronelves/pseuds/seheronelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people who've always needed each other. They figure it out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Cups song I heard while listening to a Pitch Perfect playlist.

"So, Simmons. I guess this is goodbye."

The man in question was staring down at the ground, resolutely refusing to look at the other guy. "Yeah," he muttered. "Guess so."

Grif grinned at him and punched his shoulder lightly. "Come on, are you really gonna miss me that much?" he asked jokingly.

Simmons finally looked up at that, laughing nervously at him. "N-no. Of course not. Me? Miss you? Don't be ridiculous," he denied, laughter trailing off into silence. "I just... I was thinking of something."

"You're always thinking of something. If you ask me, you think too hard." He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Is it important?"

He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head no. "No, I guess not," he half-mumbled.

Grif narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms. "You sure? Cause it seems pretty important to me."

"I-It's not," Simmons denied again. "I was just thinking about reminding you to get off your fat ass every now and then before it gets stuck to a chair."

He found himself laughing out loud and shaking his head. "You know me, Simmons. I'm never moving now that I actually have an excuse not to. Anyway, I'll see you around." Grif starts walking backwards at that, all the while grinning and waving at his friend before finally turning away.

Simmons stands there for a few minutes, watching Grif's normally large figure get smaller and smaller as he walks away. It takes him a few more seconds to make up his mind and start chasing after him. "Grif! Hey Grif!" he yells. He watches as the other man turns back, a confused look on his face as he practically collides with him and presses his mouth to Grif's.

The kiss lasts only for a brief second before Simmons is already pulling away, face red and already stuttering out excuses. "I uh... I was... I'm gonna miss you," he finally says.

Grif's eyes are dancing with amusement and... was that joy he could see in them? Before he's being kissed again, only this time slightly longer and Grif grins at him as he pulls away. "Thought you'd never catch up, you nerd. You know, for someone so smart, you can be pretty dumb."

He splutters indignantly at that, asking if this was a confession or an insult and he simply gets a warm laugh in return. "How about we get out of here, maybe grab a bite or something?" Grif asks him, and he finds himself sighing then nodding his consent.

Grif wraps an arm around his shoulder, beginning to chatter about everything he planned to do now that he was free and he finds himself smiling. He and Grif had been skirting around the issue for years now and maybe they could finally figure things out.

* * *

 

In the background, Donut could be seen tearing up, muttering about idiots in love and Sarge was shaking his head, although a small glint of pride could be seen in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it.


End file.
